1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an audio processing system such as an IP telephone system and a conference system using VoIP (Voice over Internet Protocol), beamforming is sometimes used for inputting transmitted audio to be transmitted to remote locations. In this case, a microphone array corresponding to the beamforming is used, and audio from a specified direction is selectively input as the transmitted audio. According to this constitution, while a speaker and audio from an audio source existing on the same line as the speaker (the audio is hereinafter also referred to as a “specific audio”) are maintained, audio from an unspecific audio source, which is an environmental sound (noise), (the audio is hereinafter also referred to as an “unspecific audio”) is reduced, whereby the transmitted audio can be input in good condition.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-233388